1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to shielding devices, more particularly to a shielding device for preventing water flowing into data center servers.
2. Description of Related Art
Blade and rack-mounted servers are popular form factors for data center servers. In order to achieve high performance, many rack-mounted servers are clustered in a sidewall and connected using fiber cables. The fiber cables may extend out of the data center servers from openings defined in the sidewall. Usually, the data center servers are exposed in outdoors, where water may flow into the interior of the data center servers from a gap between the openings and the fiber cables. Thus, the servers would be affected with damped.